


When I'm Surrounded I Just Can't Stop

by bottombitch



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: After discovering that his Gerudo outfit makes him feel a certain way, Link experiments with the limits of his ability to fool people into thinking he's a girl. At first, anyway. Commission for Tom B.
Relationships: Link/Nameless Male(s), Link/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 144





	When I'm Surrounded I Just Can't Stop

The obligation that Link felt towards Zelda and towards the safety of Hyrule kept him busy most of the time. He couldn't rest knowing that Zelda was counting on him and that every moment he spent idle she was suffering. Very rarely did he let himself relax or take a day off, but there would be the odd occasion where he had to wait around for somebody else to do something before he could continue with his quest, and it was on those days that he allowed desire to take over.

The first of those came in Kakariko Village as he was waiting to meet with Impa. He'd met her before, but she tended to be cranky if he showed up in the middle of the night expecting an audience, so he was planning to wait until the morning. Anyone else would have been exhausted after the amount of travelling that he had done that day, but even after purchasing a room at Kakariko Village's inn, Link only felt restless. It took him a while to figure out why, but once he had, there was no stopping what happened next...

"I don't know why we have to keep watch out here," a guard whined. "Ever since that camp nearby was cleared out, we haven't had any trouble. I could be sleeping right now." He exhaled into his hands and rubbed them together, trying to warm up.

"Yeah, we could let our guard's down, then the next wave of those things could wipe us out," his partner muttered, rolling his eyes. "We're out here for a reason. Quit whinin'."

"You're probably right, I just..." The first guard paused, then turned his head to look towards something that he had only been able to see out of the corner of his eye. Link was stood there, dressed head to toe in the Gerudo outfit that he had gotten from his adventures in the east. "A Gerudo? All the way out here?" he asked.

"Don't be dumb," the other replied, stepping up beside his partner. He was much taller than the other and had a wider body, noticeable even with the armour that they were wearing. "That's a girl, you moron. She's just wearing a Gerudo outfit." Link felt his heart skip a beat when he was called a girl, but that had been the entire point of dressing in these clothes. It excited him. Between his legs, he could already feel his member stirring, so he'd have to make a move before either of the guards found out.

Dropping down onto his knees, he reached out to grab their junk before they had a chance to question him. "Whoa!" one said, raising his hands into the air, while the other—the taller, more rotund one—raised an eyebrow and looked down towards Link. Link grabbed onto both of their crotches at one, kneading their bulges against his hands. He licked along his upper lip, then gave the taller one a smile as he leaned in to press a kiss against the outside of his pants.

The shorter one looked around, then cleared his throat. "...nice of you to offer, ma'am, but—" The other gave him a tap on the shoulder, and then shook his head.

"What my partner here is trying to say is that we'd both love to find out what you're planning to do with us." Link's smiled turned into a grin, and then he reached up towards the top of their pants, before pulling them both down at once, just enough for their cocks to flop out. Surprisingly, the smaller guy had the bigger cock of the two, but both were packing decently enough. Link wrapped his hand around the base of both cocks and aimed them towards one enough, just enough that the tips of their cocks were almost touching. There was a moment of bated breath as the two guards waited to find out what Link was planning, and then he leaned forward, pushed his tongue between the two tips and flicked between them. The larger guard's cock, though a little smaller, was also much girthier, and a ring of foreskin sat not far past the part of the part of the head that Link's tongue had been touching.

As his hand moved to openly stroke the cock of the smaller guard, he turned the other cock towards him and engulfed the head with his mouth. A soft moan left his mouth that might have given him away, but both of the guards were too distracted to notice any slipups. He dipped his tongue beneath the guard's foreskin, swished his tongue around the head and then bobbed himself lower onto the member, pulling back the foreskin as he did. The salty taste of precum washed over his tongue; were these guards really that excited by just his mouth? Jeez...

Between his own legs, Link's cock was rock hard; he was ready for more. Now for the reveal. He moved to his feet and reached down, then pulled down the baggy pants of his Gerudo outfit to expose his hard cock; smaller than theirs, but still a decent size, and uncut. Even fully hard, so much so that it was throbbing with need, the foreskin covered most of the head almost completely. Both of the guards looked at him, then down at the cock that he had just revealed to them, then at each other.

A moment later, Link had been bent over. He was pressed up against one of the posts at the town's gate. Behind him, the larger guard had pulled his outfit out of the way just enough to get a good look at his ass. A curious thumb found its way to Link's ass, and he couldn't help but moan as it pushed inside. It wasn't the biggest thing that he'd ever taken back there, but if the guard was brave enough to go all the way with him, his cock would be. The other guard, meanwhile, moved up beside Link and reached up to grab the back of his head, then pulled him down to his cock.

It was only fair, seeing as Link hadn't really given him any oral attention earlier. He looked up at the guard's face as he took the cock into his mouth, smacking the head against the inside of his cheek as he did. His tongue then probed at the tip, pushing up against the urethra; precum was already flowing. The mere taste made Link's intense arousal even harder to handle, and by the time the other guard's cock pressed up against his ass, he knew that he had no chance of keeping quiet.

Pretty soon, Link was spit-roasted between the two of them, both going hard at their respective holes while they held onto his supple body. The one at his head tugged on his hair, not to hurt him but seemingly just because he couldn't control his hands, and the one at his ass took a firm grasp of the soft flesh, kneading it between his fingers. It was the first time that Link had felt so used, and he was loving every minute of it.

Right down to the moment they both pulled out of him, pushed him down to the ground and then thrust their cocks in his face again. He went straight for the one that had been in his ass, licked and slurped at it while looking up at the guard, his eyes pleading for the facial he didn't dare ask for. A moment later, with his own hand wrapped around his cock, stroking desperately, he got exactly what he wanted. Rope after rope of cum shot from both cocks and covered his face in a thick layer of jizz; towards the end, he opened his mouth wide and urged them to aim there, hooking each of his cheeks with one of his fingers to give them a big target to aim for.

By the time they were finished, he was covered and had more than enough cum to sate his desire. Swallowing that which had been in his mouth, Link opened his eyes and looked up at the two guards with a dreamy look. The larger one cleared his throat. "Well, we better get going. The other gate needs checking on, too." The other nodded enthusiastically, then the two of them left. Just as well, because Link wasn't sure what to say to them. Would thanks suffice? It felt like he should have been thanking them.

— — —

Link had learned quickly that he wasn't going to get far in Hyrule without rupees, but between his adventuring and the nonsense quests that he had to fill his time with, actually coming about them was a challenge. He needed a horse, and many failed attempts had proven that he wasn't going to be able to get one by himself, so the next logical step was to try buying one. The aforementioned lack of rupees made that a challenge, and once he talked himself out of trying to steal one, he was stumped.

An idea flashed in his mind, though, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to disregard it completely until he had at least given it a try. Donning his Gerudo outfit, he approached the innkeeper, ready to ask for a horse. He would have to put on his best feminine voice; he really ought to have practised beforehand, but it was too late now. Putting on the best female impression that he could, he asked whether there were any horses for sale.

"Sure," the innkeeper said, with a nod. "It'll cost you a pretty penny, though. You got many rupees in that satchel of yours?" Returning to his impression, Link told the innkeeper that he didn't, to which the man shook his head and tutted. "Would be a shame for you to walk out of here empty-handed." With that, the man looked around the inn, seemingly growing confident with how little people there were around them to eavesdrop. "Why don't you come into the back, we'll see if we can't work something out?"

Link had no intentions of turning the man down. He hurried into the back with him—a small hallway joining the inn to the stables, really—and within moments he was on his knees, his hands on the man's hips while his mouth bobbed up and down on the member in his mouth. There was no foreskin to swish his tongue around, but Link nonetheless managed to entertain himself with the dick, dipping down further each time that he bobbed his head until he had taken the entire length inside his mouth.

As the man's cock throbbed in his throat, Link wrapped his arms around him to make sure that he couldn't move away. Did the innkeeper know that he was being blown by a boy? Would that change things? Link couldn't help but get aroused by the thought, or perhaps it was the bulbous cock head grinding against the back of his throat, slowly dripping precum down into his stomach... either was possible.

Determined, Link didn't stop sucking until the man had drained his balls down Link's throat. The crossdresser's eyes opened up, and if it were possible for them to have hearts in place of his pupils then they almost certainly would have done. He pulled back, gave the tip a kiss, and then leaned back with a sigh. In doing so, he accidentally revealed the boner he had been hiding, and the look of surprise on the innkeeper's face was immediate.

Link prepared himself for the worst, but it didn't come. Instead, the man offered Link his hand and guided him out to the stables. Was he going to give him a horse anyway? As they approached one of them together, the man reached down to pull his pants down again, then wrapped a hand around his cock. Link glanced down towards the exposed dick and prepared himself to sink onto his knees again, but the innkeeper shook his head.

"No, I don't want you to do that. There's something else here that I want you to suck on," he said, before gesturing down towards the horse's undercarriage. Link's eyes widened. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it before, but being presented with the opportunity so suddenly had his heart racing. He sank down to his knees slowly, giving the innkeeper a glance every now and again as if to see whether the whole thing had been a joke or not. He wanted to suck off a horse, but... nobody wanted to see him suck off a horse, did they...?

The innkeeper still hadn't stopped him by the time one of Link's hands made contact with the horse's fuzzy nutsack, so he figured that he was probably in the clear. A little massaging around that area had the horse's cock slowly revealing itself. It grew, and grew, and kept going. Before too long, the horse's cock was almost as long as his arm. The tip bobbed in the air mere inches away from his face, and all of a sudden a hunger that Link hadn't been aware of before began to rise within him. He needed to taste it. Leaning over, he pressed his lips against the tip and did exactly that.

He soon moved his hands over to support his faux-blowjob, surrounded the urethra with his lips and gave it a hard suckle. Precum was leaking already, and it was plentiful enough for him to not be sure whether precum was leaking from his mouth, or whether he was simply slobbering that much. The smell was strong—almost too strong for him—but he didn't try to pull back. He wouldn't have dared, not only because the innkeeper wouldn't give him the horse and he would have gone this far for nothing, but also because he wouldn't have forgiven himself. The taste was intoxicating, the smell much the same, and as he surrounded the head with his lips, having to stretch them around the cock to fit it inside his mouth, he lost control of himself and simply moved according to his single, carnal desire: to take that tasty horse cock as deep as he could into his mouth.

Inch by inch, he worked his way down the horse's shaft, and it didn't take long until he reached his limit. About five or so inches down, the tip of the cock pushed up against the back of his throat and he couldn't go any further. Even as he strained his body, tried to the best of his ability to take it even deeper, he couldn't. He was going to choke if he kept trying, and if it had been up to him he would have kept going anyway, the state of his mouth, throat and lungs be damned, but the horse stopped him in his tracks by bucking its hips forward and blowing its load straight into his mouth.

The first few long ropes of horse cum shot straight down his gullet, but he pulled back when the amount was too much. The next almost caught him in the eye, though he was able to close it just in time. The rest covered his face, ruined his outfit... it smelled so strong that he thought he might pass out. Covered in thick equine spunk, he turned his head towards the innkeeper only for the man to grab a hold of his head and force his cock into Link's mouth before pumping a second load of cum into his mouth.

When Link rode away on his newly-acquired horse, he did so covered in cum and without a single shred of dignity left. But there was a grin on his face.

— — —

The adult side of Hyrule was something that Link had been exposed to almost immediately after being awoken from his hundred-year-long slumber. The first settlement that he happened upon had a whorehouse, and though he hadn't purchased any time with any of the women there, they had flirted with him. One of them asked whether he was too young to be there, and another insisted that she didn't mind, she would still eat him right up.

It hadn't done much for him at the time, but after the Gerudo outfit had given him some revelations about himself, he returned with one very specific idea in mind.

"You want to help me serve a client?" one of the girls asked, sounding surprised. Link gave a swift nod and then tried to look as cute and sexy as he could. Whether it worked or not he wasn't sure, but the girl chuckled, then nodded. "Alright, then. So be it. I have a client coming in a couple of hours, I'll let him know that we'll be having some... extra company this time." She gave Link a coy smile and then guided him up towards the room that they'd be using. All there was left for him was to wait.

When the man arrived, the whore welcomed him in. "Whoa, a ger— wait, is that a Hylian girl?" He made his way over to the bed, over to Link, and the girl let out a giggle as she shut the door and headed over to join them.

"Sure is. This one's special, too, she specifically asked to join us today," she said, placing her hand at the back of Link's head.

"That so...?" he asked. "Well, wouldn't want to disappoint." With that, he pulled down his pants to expose his cock, over six inches of uncut glory that Link couldn't wait to get his lips around. The hand the whore had on the back of his head pushed him down towards it, and without hesitating for even a moment he took the head of the cock inside his mouth. It was so much tastier than the one ones he'd tasted had been, a gentle hint of sweat and a thick smell of musk; he could tell without a doubt that the man whose cock he was sucking was a working man.

He didn't get to control much of the blowjob himself. The whore, eager to please, sank her fingers into his hair and began to force his head up and down the man's cock. Link gave in to her almost immediately, becoming little more than a hole for the whore to drag up and down the man's member. He revelled in each little taste of juicy cock that he was given, with the girl forcing his head further and further down onto the cock with each bob; he could see the man's crotch approaching, and knew that it wouldn't be long until he hit the base. The tip ground up against the back of his throat, but the girl didn't stop pushing him. She kept going and going, and then, sure enough, a little while later, the entirety of their client's cock had been stuffed down his throat.

And then she held him there.

"Whoa! Can she really take that?" the client asked, his voice sounding as if he was trying to play it up for the sake of his own pleasure if anything. The girl chuckled, then nodded.

"I think she could stay down here all night, but I suppose you want to move on to the main event, right?" A nod in response was all it took from the man before the whore began to push and pull at Link's head, roughly gagging him on the bottom couple of inches of the man's cock. "Then cum! Down! This! Little! Twink's! Throat!"

Being outed was the last thing on Link's mind as the girl's words worked their magic and his throat was pumped full of cum. He felt the balls twitching against his chin, the oxygen slipping from his lungs and his own cock throbbing hard between his legs. Then, after being pulled back from the man's cock again, he was free, stray pubes lining his lips while cum sat in his mouth that he couldn't find the energy to swallow.

"...holy gods..." the man muttered, having to take a eat on the bed to rest his own legs. "Twink, huh?" he asked.

"That's right," the girl said, before reaching down to give Link's junk a rough grab—rough, but not painful. "No harm done, though. Very little difference between the mouth of a slut and the mouth of a boy-slut." Link felt a shudder run along his spine at the word 'boy-slut', but he didn't speak up in protest.

"No trouble to me, just don't expect me to go to town on him or anything." The two chuckled amongst themselves for a moment, then the whore moved to lay down on her back. She spread her legs wide and the client took his place between them, leaning down to kiss her hard while she reached up to lock her fingers with her toes and hold her legs far enough back for him to work uninterrupted.

A moment later, he was inside her, and a moment more, Link was watching the two of them go at it, his own cock throbbing between his legs, ignored. When the girl was given a moment to breathe, she looked over towards Link, then reached around to pat the man fucking her's ass. Link caught on to what she was suggesting pretty quickly, though admittedly after he had worked his way around to the man's backside, he wasn't sure what which of his two thoughts he was supposed to go through with: was he supposed to be sucking the man's balls, or licking his ass? He thought back to what the man had said earlier, then opted to go for his balls.

Link stroked himself as he suckled gently on the sweaty nuts, his nose pressed right up against the very base of the sack while he held one of the balls in his mouth. He worked his tongue over it and did his best to clean it of any sweat that might have been coating the outside, not only because he felt it was a subservient thing to do but because it turned him on beyond belief. It wasn't long until he brought himself to orgasm, spluttered cum over his hand and had to pull back from the patron's balls. He then watched as the man gave one last, hard thrust deep into the whore he was fucking, then pulled out and rolled over onto his side.

The girl looked at Link expectantly, and having just finished licking his own cum from his hand, Link knew what he had to do. He leaned forward, latched his mouth onto her pussy, and then spent the next few minutes eagerly eating the man's fresh cum from her sopping wet snatch. As their client watched Link go, he chuckled.

"Can't say I've ever seen that before, but I had fun. Definitely got my money's worth. Here," he said, before dropping a bag of rupees in front of the girl. She had just finished counting them by the time Link pulled back from her snatch, his stomach feeling full. He gave her a look as if to suggest that he had been expecting payment, to which she scoffed.

"Not a chance, kiddo. Better get going before the next client shows up, I doubt they'll all be that excited about the 'something extra' you're packing."

— — —

Link stood in a crowd of Zora, watching Prince Sidon give a speech. There were some aspects of Zora culture that he had trouble understanding, but he understood Prince Sidon's appeal perfectly. Smart, brave and with an inspiring voice that could steal the hearts of an entire nation, there was nothing not to love about him. Including, as Link was about to learn, his cock. He wasn't sure what he imagined a Zora cock looking like, but it definitely wasn't the one Prince Sidon had. Or, two Prince Sidon had, more appropriately.

Dressed in his Gerudo outfit, not ten minutes after he had been stood watching Prince Sidon give his speech, Link was surrounded by at least a dozen male Zora, each naked, and each with two hard, slimy cocks on offer. If he had been given a choice, he would have been spoilt for it, but as Prince Sidon placed his hand upon Link's head, Link knew what he had to do. He dipped his head closer to the two cocks and licked his lips. Despite the Zora being sea creatures, there wasn't even a hint of fish. Just salt, and sweat, and a musk that was close to humanoid but stronger—just one whiff of it had Link's eyes rolling into the back of his head.

He leaned up to latch his lips onto the head of one of the cocks, then reached over to stroke the other. With his free hand, he was about to begin masturbating when another of the Zora grabbed it to pleasure himself. From there, it wasn't long until Link had been lifted up and off the ground, Zora surrounding him from all directions. He didn't complain, though, not even whey they began to grind their twin-cocks against each and every part of his body. His hands were filled, his armpits were filled, his chest was covered, his feet were being used, his buttcrack was being used and even his cock was being ground on by one of them, the rigid, humanoid member surrounded on both sides.

Pushing aside the distractions, Link took the Prince's cock further into his mouth. Since he couldn't use both of his hands, he had to settle for bobbing his head on the cetacean cock. The taste kept him going, and he couldn't bring himself to stop. The stimulation on all sides was overwhelming. He could already feel an orgasm rising within himself. Between the sea of cocks, he was twitching with endless pleasure. Prince Sidon reached his hand down to settle against the back of Link's head, then pulled him down to force the entirety of the cock into his mouth. The other one ground up against his cheek as it slipped from Link's hand, and at that point Link accepted that he had lost control entirely: for the time being, he would just allow himself to be used by the Zora.

They turned him over onto his back soon after but kept him suspended up in the air. The cocks that had been grinding against his ass were soon pushed up against the hole itself—both of them at the same time. He squirmed against them but ultimately the natural lubricant was enough for the two of them to slip inside; if they had been as big as Prince Sidon's were, it would no doubt have been impossible. As his veil was ripped from his face, another of the Zora began to grind against his cheek; Prince Sidon had claimed Link's mouth, but the rest of his body was free for any of them to use in whatever way they wanted. As the Prince's balls dragged along Link's upper face, one of the cocks filled his mouth and the other ground back and forth along his chin, their constant throbbing causing Link to yearn for the moment that cum would fill his throat and cover his body.

For his part, he threw himself against all the cocks that he could, all-but impaling himself on each thick, slimy shaft. His entire body felt hot, and the sea of cocks grinding against him only made him feel hotter. He moved in whatever way he could, be it taking a grip with his fingers or grinding a part of his body against them, to make them cum as soon as possible, and it wasn't long before their orgasms began.

The first rope of spunk crashed against his body, feeling hotter than even his sweat, and from there it was like a bath. Zora cock after Zora cock gave Link the bukkake of his life, and then they pulled away one by one, leaving him with fewer and fewer cocks grinding against his body. Pretty soon, it was just Prince Sidon and the one fucking his ass that remained. Link had been turned over onto his front again and was held up by only the two of them, suspended limply in the air as the three cocks pounded against both his mouth and his ass. Prince Sidon had tried a couple of times to fit both cocks inside Link's mouth, but they simply wouldn't fit; having it grind against his cheek instead was good enough, Link thought.

"Link! I hope you're ready for this!" Prince Sidon beamed with his trademark grin, then his fingers sank into Link's hair and he gave one final, hard thrust forward. As he did, the Zora behind Link did the same, and when they both buried themselves inside him, their orgasms began. Cum filled him from both directions, plentiful enough that he wasn't sure he would be able to hold it all. He swallowed mouthful after mouthful, and that was only that of Sidon's cum that hadn't been pumped directly into his stomach. By the time they were finished, and a cum-covered, cum-filled, cum-drunk Link was lowered down onto the floor, his stomach had distended slightly, but he didn't look in pain. A wide smile sat on his face, but he was barely conscious.

Prince Sidon scratched at his cheek with one finger, then chuckled. "Better get him to a bed. Do it discreetly, yes? Wouldn't want any of the girls getting jealous, now." As he was being carried away, Link looked over towards Sidon to give him a smirk, then fell to exhaustion.

When Link finally woke up, he could barely move, but even with the memories of his first gangbang feeling distant, they were every bit as pleasant as they had been in the moment. Life had gotten a lot better ever since— oh, shit, he had completely forgotten why he had come here. Hopping up and out of bed, and ignoring the many aches in his body, the hero hopped up onto his horse, then set off to his next destination.


End file.
